


Passion Kindled

by QueenHopeTheirin



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, F/M, Oral Sex, Passion, wet frocks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHopeTheirin/pseuds/QueenHopeTheirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Varric and Cassandra fight their attraction, but will a battle of wills turn into a dance of Passion?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arguement

“What do you think you are doing, Varric?” Cassandra snarled.  
“Whatever do you mean Seeker? You do know this is my bedroom, I could be doing any number of things here.” Varric, chuckled. “I am having a hard time figuring out what I am doing that has you worked up this time.” She did not need to know that he was working on writing the follow up to his romance serial. She had liked the last one so much, he was writing a new one just for her.  
“You are encouraging that creature, Cole, to become more human. You need to tell the Inquisitor to send him away, she will listen to you.” Cassandra snapped again.  
“Seeker, you are wrong, he is a good kid, and he deserves a chance.” Varric slammed down his quill and stood up.  
Cassandra leaned on Varric’s desk to put herself at his eye level. Normally he his eyes were chest level. “He is not a kid; he is a spirit and needs to go back to where he came from. The chantry is clear…”  
Varric glared at Cassandra. “I did not fight back when you attacked me when you learned I lied about Hawke, but that was only because I deserved it. I will not take it again. I see that look in your eyes seeker.”  
Cassandra scowled and before Varric knew it her hand was swinging towards his head. Varric ducked and went around the desk; there was no point in his papers being strewn all over the floor id Cassandra wanted to pick a fight. “Why did you even come in here Cassie, is it because you could not stay away? You know what the others say about us.”  
Varric laughed as Cassandra once again swung at him. Maker help him, he was getting turned on. Cassandra was downright sexy when she was angry. Varric watched as Cassandra stepped towards him and he swung his leg out and tripped her so she was lying flat on her back. Quickly he jumped on top of her straddling her waist and holding down her arms.  
“Seeker, I told you I would not be attacked again.” He chuckled as she tried to squirm free. “Do you really want the inquisitor to be interrupted to sort this out? Settle down. She is probably up with Cullen right now, they need time together.”  
“I really don’t care who comes in this room, get off me you little shit.” Cassandra said and then somehow managed to flip them over so she was now on top.   
Varric felt like the air had been knocked out of his body as he was pressed into the floor. He wondered if Cassandra could feel his erection pressed into her stomach. The answer was unexpected as the anger left Cassandra’s eyes. She leaned down and claimed his lips with her own. Varric was stunned as he felt her passion. He always knew she would be a spitfire in the sack, but this was beyond his daydreams.  
Varric felt himself matching Cassandra’s kiss, he had told everyone who would listen how much he hated her, but at this moment, pinned to the floor all he wanted to do was strip her down and have his way with her. Varric reached up to wrap his arms around Cassandra to pull her closer, but Cassandra pulled away.  
“What are you doing to me?” Cassandra snarled as she started to pull away.   
Varric wrapped his legs around her waist. “Last I checked Seeker, you are the one that pinned me to the floor and started to kiss me.”  
“That’s… that is not what happened, I… I will deny it.” Cassandra blushed as she continued to try to get away.  
Varric groaned. “If you do not want this to continue, you will have to stop moving.” His pants felt too tight as his dick strained to get out.  
“Control yourself, Dwarf, and release me at once.” Cassandra spat out.  
Varric groaned and removed his legs from around her waist. She did not move away and still had his hands pinned to the floor. “Cassandra, I know we do not like each other, but we are both adults. Judging from the look in your eyes, and the ache in my groin we could have a good time together, and why not now?”  
“Shut up.” Cassandra said angrily but then she pressed herself against him. This kiss was more than the last. Cassandra released his hands and wrapped her arms around Varric, her armored breasts pressed into his uncovered chest.  
Once again Varric found himself on top of Cassandra. She was beautiful he decided as he pulled away to figure out her armor. “Help me take this off you, why you feel the need to wear heavy armor at home is beyond me.”  
“What would you rather I wear a flowery dress, and an apron?” Cassandra snapped.  
“Right now I want you wearing nothing, but if you want to wear a dress, go ahead.” Varric laughed as she paused undoing the fastenings of her armor to smack him in the head.  
“Feisty.” He said, and then at last Cassandra’s breasts were free. Varric leaned down and licked one, then the other. Cassandra rewarded him by arching towards him.   
“I hate you.” Cassandra yelled, as Varric moved to get more comfortable, “Don’t stop damn you.”  
Varric complied sucking her right nipple back into his mouth. Her left nipple was not left out as he rolled it until it was hard between his fingers. Cassandra’s moans only interrupted her yelling at him. Varric had never been that turned on. Varric moved to switch breasts; she tasted sweet and salty to him. He did not care that the entire keep probably knew what was going on, he was not going to tell her to quiet down.  
After making sure he had paid her breasts enough attention he kissed a path down Cassandra’s stomach biting here and there as he went down. “Don’t tell me you need help with my pants.” Cassandra heckled as she lifted her hips.  
Varric growled and pulled them down he was too eager to get what was in those pants to come up with a retort. Once her pants were flung to the side Varric started at Cassandra’s ankle and kissed his way up to her inner thigh. When he bit the soft flesh of her thigh Cassandra bucked upwards. Varric chuckled, and gave the other leg the same treatment.  
Finally Varric parted the outer lips of her hot wet center, and licked at her clit. If Cassandra liked the lead up she loved this. Varric found his head being pressed into her heat as he sucked and nibbled at her. It did not take long for her to tense up as his tongue pressed into her clit. Her orgasm made her limp as he gave a final lick to her pussy before standing up to remove his own clothing, he was hot with passion.  
After he was stripped Varric went back to Cassandra, who was looking at him like he were a steak, his dick was hard and ready as he covered her with his body. He kissed her neck and chest and mouth. Her tongue licked his lips and he groaned in response. Again he found himself kissing the passionate seeker. She gave it her all he had to admit as he melted into her.  
The kiss went on until he pulled away. Getting on his knees between Cassandra’s legs he used a finger and pressed it into her. “No more games Varric. I have read your books I know what is next.”  
“At this point someone interrupts the first time together Seeker. Are you saying you want to stop?” His body protested as he started to get up.  
“Damn you dwarf, I swear if you stop I will murder you in your sleep.” Cassandra arched her body toward him.  
That was the only encouragement he needed. Varric found himself buried in her pussy. The warm pressure around his cock was perfect as he began to easy himself in and out. Cassandra pulled her legs to her chest and Varric used them for leverage as he increased his speed. This was not gentle lovemaking. Cassandra would not put up with that. If he had to classify it in a book this would be screwing.   
Cassandra screamed as they both slammed into each other. Her hands reached and pulled Varric closer when he began to feel her muscles clench around his dick. She arched her back and he buried his face in her breasts biting and licking as she gave a final scream. Varric joined her as the world slowed down. A pump, then two and his body clenched and he pushed himself into her and the world stopped. When the pulsing of his cock finished he moved so that he was laying facing Cassandra on the cool floor.   
Cassandra turned to Varric and kissed him. “I do not know what to say. I never dreamed it would be so good.”  
“So you dreamed about us having sex did you?” Varric chuckled as Cassandra allowed herself to be dragged into his arms. Her head was on his chest and she absentmindedly played with his chest hair.  
“You get me so angry, ugh, do not make fun of me.” Cassandra snapped but made no effort to move.  
“Cassandra, I do not want you to take this the wrong way, but maybe next time we can do this in a bed.” Varric laughed as he was slapped.  
“Now, now, Cassie we are not spring chickens, I do not have that kind of turn around.” Varric joked.  
“Stop calling me Cassie.” Cassandra responded. “No one can know this happened.” She said as she buried her face into his neck.  
“If they did not hear your yelling and guess for themselves, than they won’t guess if we get together now and then.” Varric laughed.  
“So we will just keep this secret?” Cassandra asked, still playing with his chest hair. His back was yelling at him to get off the floor, but he would not give in as long as she was this close.  
“Yes, I have commitments that do not exclude sex, but I am not available for more.” He admitted.  
“Is it whoever Bianca is?” Cassandra questioned, her tone softening.  
Varric flinched as the real Bianca flashed in his mind but instead laughed and said. “My crossbow does get jealous, but I let her watch.” And pointed to the crossbow on a shelf behind the desk as he felt Cassandra slap at him again.  
“Maybe someday I will tell you about it, but not today.” Varric sighed and sat up. “My bed is just a few feet away.” And then louder he said, “I am sure no one listening outside the door will interrupt us.” Varric yelled as he saw a shadow under the door quickly move away.  
Cassandra said as she sat up as well. “I am sorry about how I acted earlier, Cole makes me nervous. I will try to accept him it is all I will promise. I should leave.”  
“Yes, you should,” Varric agreed before adding, “but my bed is over there.” And he leaned in close to kiss Cassandra again. Her lips were hungry. Before long they found themselves pressed together in Varric’s bed. It was going to be a long afternoon and it had just started.

 

MEANWHILE IN THE GREAT HALL:  
“Inquisitor, you are here.” Dorian started.  
“Where else would I be?” Sarah laughed.  
“You owe me 50 gold pieces.” Dorian stated.  
“Why?” Sarah stopped in her tracks.  
“Varric, and Cassandra have been locked in a room together making more noise than you and Cullen did in the breezeway, where have you been anyway? With our Commander I suppose, distracting your military leader does not seem like a good idea Inquisitor.”  
Sarah leaned in and kissed Dorian’s cheek. “Don’t worry I love you too, Dorian. I will get you your money later.” She laughed as she walked away.


	2. Seducing the Seeker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric leaves a gift for the Seeker in her room. Will Cassandra be able to accept it?

Cassandra paced outside of Varric’s suite of rooms at Skyhold. It had been weeks since the day they had sex. It was wonderful, and unexpected, she hated herself for liking it so much. Today she had gone down to train for a while as was her habit. When she went back to her room to clean up, Cassandra found the next Chapter of Sword and Shields on her bed, along with a bottle of her favorite wine and a box of chocolates. There was no note, but she knew who placed it there.   
Varric had said the book the Inquisitor had given her was the last in the series; it was ridiculous to think he had written another book just for her. Still like a fool she put on a new wool dress she had made. It was not flowery, but it was warm and practical, a deep royal blue she found it comfortable enough to wear when she was went to the tavern with the Inquisitor. Maker’s breath she was a fool.  
The sound of the door opening made Cassandra stop dead in her tracks. “Are you going to come in Cassie, or were you planning on walking a hole in my floor?” Varric chuckled.  
“I told you… I told you not to call me Cassie.” Cassandra snapped.  
“You tell me not to do so many things, now come in before I embarrass you further.” Varric laughed as he reached for Cassandra’s waist.  
Cassandra followed. Why did she come here? She looked down at her dress, she wished now it was armor. She wanted, no the maker knew she needed Varric. It was not possible that she was so weak, but here she was.  
“Seeker, is everything ok, you seem distracted.” Concern coated Varric’s question and caressed her as she let that soak in. She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms, his head rested on her breast.  
“Why did you give me that book, and the chocolates, and maker’s breath the wine?” Cassandra scowled. She wanted to be angry, she wanted to yell and scream. “We agreed this was not going anywhere, you have whoever it is keeps you single, and I have… work.”   
Varric seemed to ignore her questions, and instead her breath caught in her chest as he started to bite at her breasts through her dress. “You wore a dress, you have great legs Cassie.”  
Cassandra leaned into him ignoring the warning bells flashing in her head. She should be fighting, yelling. He liked it when she fought him, if he did not have to work for it, would she be able to accept it when he left her? A hand slid between her and her dress as it bunched at her hip. She groaned and leaned down to kiss Varric, matching his intensity.  
Dropping her dress, Varric put his hands between them and one at a time the buttons that ran along the front of the dress became undone. Their lips never parted as her dress slid to the floor. She was not naked, but she felt it as a hand ran down her back. A shiver ran through her as he pushed her toward the bed.  
A step, then two and Cassandra found herself sitting on Varric’s bed. His bed was made to his height requirements, so with her sitting she was slightly shorter than him. If the last time was anger and fighting, this was, Maker help her, she wanted this. Deepening the kiss, she held Varric against her.  
“Cassie..” Varric sighed as he pulled away and removed his own clothing. He was short and stocky, though not fat, muscular. His chest hair curled against his broad chest, Cassandra’s fingers itched to play with it as she had the last time they were together. She moved up to lay with her head on his pillow, she noticed he now had an extra pillow on his bed and wondered when he had added it.   
Varric walked toward her, his dick erect as he reached the end of the bed reached to pull down her small cloths. There was no ceremony as he positioned himself between her legs. Cassandra looked up into Varric’s eyes as he positioned her and deftly slid into her. Silently they began moving together.  
Cassandra arched her hips, and moaned when Varric leaned in and nibbled at her chest. A shiver ran through her just before the world began to slow down. Starting from her middle her muscles tensed and relaxed, Qunari explosives had nothing on the explosions she felt as she let out a shuttered scream. Varric was not far behind has he fell forward, his head on her chest until he moved to join her at the pillows.  
Cassandra slid down and put her head on Varric’s chest and twirled his chest hair with her fingers, he softly player with her hair as they lay there not speaking. Both lay naked on top of the covers, sweaty and content.   
Varric broke the silence. “You wore a dress.”  
Cassandra blushed grateful that he could not see her face. “I wanted to thank you for the book.”  
Varric chuckled, his deep voice rumbled through his chest. “I feel thanked.” Cassandra hit his chest and he laughed harder.  
“Now, now Cassie, you know I like it when you get violent.” Cassandra laughed with him this time.  
Cassandra sighed and listened to Varric’s strong heart beating through his chest. She heard a deep inhale as if he were going to speak a couple times when finally he spoke. “I started the book before; I was working on it when you came here last time.”  
Cassandra sat up and looked down at Varric, “But why?”  
“Cassie, I have a past, and I don’t know what the future will bring, but I like to make you happy.” Varric sat up and kissed her shoulder.  
“But I thought we hated each other.” Cassandra looked away embarrassed.  
Varric laughed, “I don’t know that I ever hated you, I have been angry, amused, aroused, annoyed. I have even been frustrated and fed up with you, hate never.” Slowly he kissed his way up her shoulder and licked at her earlobe.  
Cassandra shivered. “And so you wrote me a book that you swore you would never write? What of the chocolates and wine?”  
“I thought you would like to drink wine, and eat chocolates.” Varric stated.  
“So it was just a way to round out the gift.” Cassandra felt foolish again. “I thought…”  
“You thought I was wooing you? You thought I was swooping in and romancing you the only way I knew.” Varric’s voice went deep and smooth.  
“Yes, I am sorry, I think I forgot something.” Cassandra reached down for her clothing.  
“I do not know where you are going Cassandra.” Varric said as she started putting on her small clothes.  
“I have intruded enough for the day.” Cassandra flinched when he did not use his new pet name. She hated it when he called her Cassie, so why did it sting when he used her name? He did not even call her Seeker. Did his affection leave so quickly?  
Varric grabbed her waist. “I wanted you here Cassie. I left the gifts because I hoped you would see them and come and demand that I stop giving you gifts. After we had a couple rounds of your angry sex my plan was to make love to you until we lay in a heap on my bed.”  
“Liar,” Cassandra spat though she noted that he used her pet name again.  
“Never,” Varric denied. “Cassie, I am too old to expect a happily ever after, we both know life does not work that way. There are things I have done, and will do in the future, that will put us at odds with each other, let’s not be at odds now.   
Cassandra shivered when Varric’s lips touched her shoulder blade. His whiskers scratched against her skin. “I feel so foolish.” She admitted as she dropped her clothing where she stood.  
Cassandra felt weak as Varric kissed a path down her back and jumped when he bit her bottom. “I think you need to sit down for this next part Cassie,” as he kissed a path along her hip around her front.   
Cassandra felt herself nudged to the edge of his bed and Varric dropped to his knees. A moan escaped from her as he expertly worked her swollen clit with his tongue. Her hand massaged his head as he worked his magic. Her hips rotated against him as he increased his speed and pressure, she cried out when she felt his fingers slide into her pussy. She could control herself no longer and found herself sobbing in ecstasy as her orgasm spread throughout her body.  
Varric kissed her thighs as he nudged her so she found herself face down draped on the her legs half bent as she felt the tip of his once again hard cock push against her. He took her hard and fast, Cassandra’s vision swam as another orgasm flowed through her. Her body limp as Varric shook against her and then pulled out and slapped her bottom.  
“Back to bed.” Varric laughed. “I do not know that my legs will hold me much longer.”  
Cassandra lay flat on her back and looked at the ceiling. She was too hot to go into Varric’s arms this time. Varric seemed to feel the same as he lay chest heaving next to her. Her body was sweaty and tingled.  
“Do you want me to send a runner for dinner Cassie?” Varric asked as he turned toward her finally.  
“But then everyone will know I am here.” Cassandra groaned.  
“Cassie, everyone in Skyhold keep knows, we have been in here for hours. I have paid a couple agents to keep people away when they see you near my door.” Varric admitted.  
“But, what will they say?” Cassie went to sit up but Varric prevented her from continuing.  
“I swear if you leave this bed I will scream from the battlements what that birthmark on your bottom looks like.” Varric threatened.  
Cassandra let herself fall back, he was bluffing she thought, but she got the point. “Are you sure you don't mind the talk? Oh Varric, I cannot bear it, they all know that I come here?”  
“Are you embarrassed because you are attracted to a dwarf?” Varric asked seriously.  
Cassandra felt herself flinch. “Why would I care about that? It is just, I am so weak, I do not want to need you.”  
A smile spread across Varric’s face. “I will call for dinner Cassie.” He got up and covered her with a sheet before putting on a robe and going to the door. Quickly the food came to the room. Bread, ham, cheese, fruit, and wine, along with brownies were loaded onto a tray that a runner brought into the room and set on the desk.   
Cassandra watched as Varric gave the runner a generous tip and mentioned that Bianca did not like it when stories got told. The runner paled and nodded as he accepted the tip and almost ran out the door.  
“Did you have to scare the poor kid?” Cassandra laughed.  
Varric shrugged as he brought the meal to the bed. “No, but it was worth it.” A wink accompanied his laugh. Together they ate their food, what was left was placed back on the desk.  
“Is the Inquisitor at Skyhold? I cannot remember.” Cassandra asked.  
“No, she went to seal some rifts someplace this morning. Cullen looked like a lost puppy as she climbed on her horse and rode out.” Varric said when he returned to the bed. They lay together naked, Cassandra decided that she would happily die in Varric’s bed if that was what the Maker willed.  
“I could not move my body out of this bed if I tried.” Cassandra admitted. Every inch of her still tingled as she returned her head back to Varric’s chest.  
“I would not suggest trying.” Varric laughed as he ran his fingers down her back.  
Cassandra sighed as she felt her eyes flutter shut. “You are infuriating.” She mumbled, too tired to bicker, but still wanting to try.  
“Let’s argue later Cassie, go to sleep.” Varric rumbled sleepily. That was the last thing Cassandra remembered as she blinked one last time and fell asleep.


	3. Oh Shit!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric and Cassandra start the day out right, but an unexpected visitor changes all that.

Varric stared up at the ceiling enjoying the feel of Cassandra pressed against him. He never failed to be amazed at how peaceful she was when she slept. The past few months had been perfect, sometimes they even skipped the bickering before they would fall in bed.   
Last night they spent time together at the tavern, they had fun laughing and whispering to each other. . Varric taught Cassandra his favorite games, well the ones suited for public, she had a grasp on the private games already. Cassie had a grasp on all the games but one, the rules on wicked grace.  
In all Varric’s travels who would have thought Cassandra would make him feel almost as happy, no almost as in love as with... Makers breath love? Cassandra was the best lover he had, the sound of her as he brought her to completion was close to perfection, and yet another woman was on his mind. No, he still knew he could not give up Bianca. What was it about that woman? He had a beautiful woman naked at his side. She would do anything for him. She meant more to him than any of the lovers he had taken over the years, but the thought of Bianca made him want to flee Cassandras bed.   
Cassandra rolled over and Varric moved to spoon her. When they were together Varric could not stand not touching her. He studied the curve of her neck as she lay in front of him. A sigh of contentment slipped out from his beautiful lover as she pressed her back against his chest. "Are you awake?" Varric asked and kissed her shoulder.  
A groan was her only response but he knew she was waking up. Varric lightly kissed Cassandra’s neck. “Good morning Cassie.”  
“Good morning Varric,” Cassie sighed and arched her neck for better access. “I cannot linger in bed this morning. I have meetings all day.”  
“You do not look like you are in a hurry.” Varric chuckled as he began to hear the men down at the forge starting up the furnaces. “But I guess we can do this later.”   
“No, do not leave me like this,” Cassie pulled her top leg up to her chest and Varric slid into her heat.   
Varric could barely control his desire as he pushed himself deeper in. “If we go too fast all those men downstairs will hear you.” She used to worry out loud that people would find out that they were sleeping together. At last she accepted that everyone knew and now they slept in her bed almost as often as his, despite his room being more private. The forge below only covered up so much noise.  
“Oh Varric, do not tease. It is your fault that I am in this state, fix it.” Cassandra ordered.  
A laugh was his only response as he pushed and pulled himself out of her body. Cassandra moved against him, “Maker’s Breath Cassie, I have never felt... “   
Cassandra contracted around him. The glow of an orgasm spread over her as she screamed her battle cry. Varric felt like his soul was being drained from him as he joined her in her. When he went to get up off the bed Cassandra pulled him down and kissed him. “You forgot something she joked.”  
“Never, but if you want to make your first meeting you need to get up now.” Varric admitted. A little more seriously, “Does it bother you that I am so much shorter than you are?  
“No, you are perfect. Maker, I never thought I would say that to you. You make me happy Varric.” Cassandra leaned down and claimed his lips completely her hands pulling him close and caressing his back.  
Pulling back, his voice husky, “Cassandra…” He shook his head, such a foolish thought. He wanted to make her cancel the day, to stay here. He wanted to kiss her from her ankle to her clit; he wanted to bit her thigh. He got hard just thinking about her straddling him arching her back and screaming out to the Maker as her body lost control.  
Maybe it was because of the events at Adamant, losing Stroud had seemed unfair somehow, but Hawke was safe. Fenris was told that Hawke was on her way to inform the Wardens of their loss, and then she was going to return to her love. The Winter Palace had also turned things upside down. The inquisitor had worked her charm into making the three warring parties work together. Now, along with Morrigan they worked to find a solution to stopping Coryphaeus.   
“Did I do something Varric?” Cassandra asked.  
“Oh Cassie, I just won’t let you leave you do not get dressed soon,” he said as he leaned in and sucked one nipple causing it to harden under his tongue.  
With a laugh that bordered on a moan Cassandra pulled away and began to wash up. As she got dressed Varric climbed back in the bed and watched her run the cool damp cloth over her skin. He wanted to help, this had to be the most intimate thing he had ever seen her do. She washed her face and neck. He noted he left a small love bite on each of her breasts as the cloth ran over it and left behind goose bumps.  
Finally she completed her washing and put on her armor, he sighed as her body was covered. It was a shame to cover something that beautiful.  
“Cassandra are you going to become Divine?” Varric blurted out.  
“Is that what is wrong?” Cassandra paled at the question. “From what I understand the Inquisitor thinks Leliana should do it. The Hero of Fereldan and King Alistair have both put in their support for her too from what I have heard.  
Varric was more relieved than he thought he would be. “Forgive me Cassie; I could not stomach the idea of losing you to the Chantry.” He finally pulled on his pants and slipped on his shirt. He looked around, Bianca; the crossbow was in his room.   
Cassandra laughed, “I do not even know why I was chosen as a candidate, I am completely not suited. The only other name I heard that made me laugh more was Vivienne. The Inquisitor barely looks at her.”  
“I believe our darling Mage has had enough of Viv’s shit. Curly was more tolerant of mages in Kirkwall than she is, and she is a mage.”  
“Kiss me Varric, promise me…” Cassandra trailed off.  
“Anything,” Varric swore as he gave her a final kiss.  
“I will go to your room tonight. After dinner, I have plans with The Inquisitor.” Cassandra said and headed toward the stairs. At the final landing Cassandra looked back and smiled. Kiss me you foolish man. Varric laughed and understood what she did; he was taller than her on the stairs. He kissed her deeply as he heard the workers whistle in the background. Cassandra blushed and then ran out laughing.  
Varric whistled as he walked through the courtyard. Cassandra was probably up at Curly’s office by now. So the Inquisitor would be back soon. Good, Curly had become intolerable without her lately.  
Varric did not have much going on today so he took a seat near the fire by the door. He probably should send a runner up to get his box of paperwork, but it could wait till after lunch. A large buffet was set up in the great hall. It was easier for daytime as people woke to grab food that was restocked as the day went on. When he returned to his table he turned his thoughts toward his future. He had not given much thought to that in a while.   
Kirkwall needed him back, Cassandra, she was certainly someone he wanted to remain with, but doubt clouded his mind. He was forty years old, It was time he settle down, but how could he when he was still so in love with the memory of someone else.  
“Varric,” A feminine voice called from behind him and he sat up and turned around.  
“Bianca, what are you doing here?” Varric asked looking to see who was noticing, this was not good. Bianca, his longtime love standing in front of him, his heart fell. They usually sent a coded message to each other to meet up. An unexpected meeting at Skyhold meant something was wrong.  
“Varric we have a problem,” Bianca jumped right in.   
After explaining the situation about smugglers in the deep roads Varric was even more upset. The voice of the Inquisitor spoke from behind him. “Varric care to introduce me to your friend?”  
“Inquisitor, this is Bianca, She was just telling me that there is red lyrium being smuggled through the deep roads in the Hinterlands. We need to get there as soon as possible to put an end to it.”  
The conversations went on until a day and time had been agreed upon to get to the entrance of the deep roads. Varric was a surfacer, he never wanted to reconnect with his ancestors, or the blasted stone. He was going to go with the party; he did not go on outings as often as at the beginning, something he found agreeable. While he was a good shot, he preferred working on publications for the Inquisition. In recent months it kept him close to Cassandra, she was a strong, capable warrior, but the Inquisitor felt she was needed here at Skyhold to make sure the various Templars and Mages stayed out of Cullen’s hair when he was suffering from withdrawals.  
Varric had watched Bianca leave; his heart broke again, as it did every time she walked away. She is married he would remind himself, but it did not matter. He remembered Bianca’s taste as well as Cassandra’s. A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Cassandra stood there watching him. Her face fell as understanding flashed in her eyes. Before he could call out her name Cassandra fled to the war room. Andraste’s tits, he would never find a way to fix this.


	4. Foolish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra contemplates her feelings for Varric

Cassandra sighed as she looked out over the Battlements. She could not deny her foolish nature; she accepted from the start that Varric held a soft spot for someone else. They agreed from the beginning to keep their relationship casual, nothing more than a distraction. Why did her heart shatter when Varric looked at Bianca with love in his eyes?  
Maker help her without trying to Varric swept her off her feet. After the first book he gave her Varric routinely sent chocolate, wine, and books. Sometimes they were romance novels, sometimes poetry, her favorite books dealt with topics they debated together. The authors varied almost as much as the topics.  
After reading the book Cassandra would go to Varric and they discussed the books usually ending with them naked in bed hot and satisfied. Cassandra never thought how deep their conversations would get when they began sleeping together so many months ago, or how she would come to rely on him.  
What about this made it so hard? They both agreed to sex, nothing more, and the fact that she caught Varric staring at a beautiful dwarf with love in his eyes should mean nothing to her. Cassandra screamed out into the darkness, her voice echoed back equally as angry and hurt.  
Cassandra hid in the War room, not even in Josephine’s office. She did not want comfort, she wanted to hide. Thankfully, two of the people that used the room regularly knew she was in there, so she was undisturbed. Leliana and Cullen both only went to the room when called, both too busy to come otherwise. She waited for hours in the war room before the Inquisitor encouraged her to go back to her room.  
A shaking sob startled Cassandra, it came from her. Right now, if things had gone as planned, they would have been in Varric’s room. She pictured herself eating a simple dinner followed by hours of slow lovemaking, unless Varric was being playful. Maker’s breath he studied her and learned the many ways to make her angry, and then their time together often turned hot and fiery. Either way she was left weak and unable to leave his side.  
“He does not understand what to do, what to say. He misses both sides of his heart, new love or old love, how does he make this right? She will not listen; she does not realize the whole story.” A gentle voice came from behind.  
“Cole, I cannot take your riddles tonight.” Cassandra snapped.  
“The Inquisitor encouraged me to be more human, I cannot make you forget.” Cole said regretfully.  
Cassandra sighed and leaned her forehead against the battlement wall; it was cool against her flushed skin. “I was unfair, please forgive me Cole.”  
“You are hurting, I want to help,” Cole’s voice soothing and calm.  
“I don’t know that you can Cole.” Cassandra admitted.  
“Love, it cannot be love, but why not? She is beautiful and who am I?” Cole paused, “Warm skin, drives away the loneliness; I did not even know I was alone and I have hurt her. Before her I was waiting, always waiting, will she send for me?”  
Cassandra did not say anything; she took a deep breath and let Cole’s words into her mind. Her thoughts, Bianca was beautiful, Cassandra accepted that her scars from a life of training and battles had marred her looks, not that she was ever beautiful to begin with. Were the other thoughts from Varric? Did she really matter that much to him, she also felt a weight lift from her shoulders in his presence.  
A gentle hand rubbed her back and Cassandra turned towards Cole and cried into the young man’s shoulder. His thin arms wrapped around her, he still did not understand all human contact, but he did recognize it helped. She had been so cruel to him and yet here he stood comforting her pain. Varric treated Cole like a son, he wanted nothing more than for Cole to live a happy life, she had promised that she would find a way to accept Cole for what he was, but she had not really put in any effort.  
Pulling away Cassandra wiped her face. “I am sorry, I am foolish.”  
“Go to him.” Cole urged.  
“I cannot, not tonight, go help him Cole.” Cassandra turned and walked down into the garden leaving Cole on the battlements. There was no one else in the garden by the looks of it. It was dark and quiet. It was rare that anyone came out here at night, especially after Cullen and the Inquisitor began spending time alone in it at night. They deserved happiness, and the guards were well paid to keep others out if they found time to spend together.  
One time Varric had brought her out to the garden, the memory of the night flashed in her mind, she was so embarrassed when he joked about the nights Cullen and the Inquisitor spent alone under the stars. The quiet cool air had tickled her skin when Varric nudged her to the benches behind the railing. The stone was cool and hard under her as she sat on the same bench.  
Cassandra leaned back into the wall and remembered the sensation of Varric kissing his way up her thighs. He needed more of her he had joked as he teased her core with his tongue. She had moaned as he worked on her clit and she tried to convince herself they needed to stop. Her body bucked against him as he drove her crazy.  
Nervous that they would be caught, she tried to muffle her natural cries. Varric made it difficult; he knew what to do to her to make her vocalize her pleasure. When her orgasm shook her body it was wonderful and hard as she called out into the night. Her whole body responded to Varric exactly how he knew it would.  
They had made love on the same bench a couple minutes later, naked on the stone, sweaty and clinging to each other Varric climbed on her and bit at her nipples until they both fell to the ground too tired to move. The cool air tickled at her skin causing goosebumps to cover her body. Varric laughed and made some horrible joke she did not pay attention to as she gathered her emotions.  
Had she been fighting her emotional attraction to the infuriating rogue that long? No longer than that, the instant that she had walked in and found the book he had written to make her happy. The next night she spent hours reading it, laughing as she could hear Varric’s voice in her head saying the words. The wine was perfect with the small chocolates filled with fruits and melted in her mouth. She fell asleep a little drunk and with a smile that night.  
She fell asleep with love on her mind, it was impossible to think that before that night she really thought they could have sex without any sort of commitment. Maybe if they had left it at the first time… no her body craved him after that, but surely she would not have fallen for him.  
“I had hoped I would find you here.” A gruff voice said.  
Cassandra looked up to see Varric leaned up against the wall watching her. She wiped the tears off her face and looked away, ashamed that she did not notice his approach. “What do you want Varric?”  
“Not this Cassie, please believe me I never wanted you to get hurt.” Varric said not moving from his spot.  
“When do you leave?” Cassandra asked still unable to look at Varric.  
“We leave tomorrow.” Varric replied. “Bianca found smugglers in the deep roads, red lyrium.”  
Cassandra leaned back against the wall letting it support her, her eyes closed as she thought about what to ask next. “This morning I was naive; I let it all mean too much, didn’t I?”  
A gasp and then, “No, Cassie, we both wanted the same thing this morning; I would give anything to take back today.” Varric still stayed away, if anyone walked in and looked at him he would seem bored, uninterested in body language.  
“You still love her?” Cassandra asked.  
“Yes,” Varric admitted, “I told you it is complicated, and I could not promise you more.”  
“So when all this is done are you leaving with her?” Cassandra held back the tears that wanted to fall.  
“Bianca is married Cassie, it is long and complicated, but she is married,” Varric’s fist clenched in time with a tick in his jaw.  
A long sigh, “Oh,” Was all Cassandra could say.  
“Cassie…” Varric started.  
“I asked that you not call me that, you still insist on doing that.” Cassandra snapped.  
“Have you ever seen the look on your face when I call you anything else… Seeker?” Varric snapped back.  
“Why did you come here Varric, I am fine, go away.” Cassandra felt her heart falter as he used his old moniker for her.  
“Cole insisted I find you, I cannot say I fully understand what he said, but it was clear that he wanted me to find you, so I found you.” Varric stood up straighter. “These last few months…”  
“I was being a fool; I will not repeat the mistake.” Cassandra declared as she stood up and walked over to the railing that looked out into the garden.  
“Please hear me out, Cass… I mean Seeker, Maker’s Balls listen.” Varric stumbled trying to explain himself.  
“Go away, Varric.” Cassandra said haltingly.  
“If you are so angry why did you come here, you know before the night we made love on that bench you would not be seen anyplace with me, after you allowed me in your bed, not just sneaking in and out.” Varric’s voice smooth like silk to her ears. She wanted to believe they could salvage something from their time together.  
“I can’t be with you and not want more. We are through, please respect that Varric.” Cassandra stated and then stormed back to her room above the forge.  
If Varric followed she did not know. A single red rose sat on her pillow and she tossed it down into the fires below. Not bothering to undress Cassandra fell into bed and cried herself to sleep. When she awoke the next day a note was up against her lantern.  
“This is not over Cassie, I will be back in a week, and we will talk then.” Cassie crumpled up the note and tossed it down into the fire to meet the same fate as the rose and then went out to train. Maker help anyone who interrupted her today.


	5. A pint too many

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric is back from his adventure, How many pints will it take to be able to confront the situation head on?

Varric sat at the bar in Skyhold’s tavern; finally he found himself at home after helping Bianca. What a shit storm that was, how did he find himself in this position again. Andraste’s Tits, this was all her, fault all of it, he motioned for the barkeeper to pour another drink as he slammed back the one already in his hand. Of course Bianca showed up and blew up his world and then left to go back to her damned husband. How many years was he supposed to give up for her?  
“Are you going to leave any alcohol for the rest of us Varric?” Dorian laughed as he joined Varric at the bar.  
“No,” Varric did another shot. “Ok bar keep give me a pint, before Dorian turns me into a frog for drinking all the Tevinter rum.  
“So Bianca was the one behind the whole mess to begin with,” Dorian started.  
“Don’t even start,” Varric warned, his trusty crossbow named after Bianca the dwarf was safely stashed in his room. It would not take that long to retrieve it and shoot the tall man in the ass.  
“Have you seen Cassandra yet?” Dorian tried another conversation.  
“I swear Sparkler you are walking a dangerous path,” Varric said as he drank half his pint.  
“I was surprised she did not come with us, until I met Bianca, She is a tiny ball of trouble isn’t she.” Dorian’s mustache twitched as he tried not to smile.  
“I don’t want to talk about it Dorian.” Hell, the alcohol was working too well, or had he been drinking longer than he thought. It was what, four shots, or was it double shots, shit he had spent too much time with Cassie drinking wine. The ale he was drinking made his feel head heavy.  
“Hey did you see how Blackwall looked at the Inquisitor? There were rumors that he was interested in her until she started seeing Cullen, the poor man did not have a chance.” Dorian tried to pick a safer topic.  
“Curly is lucky Hawke did not do some of the things she had in mind for him. She and Isabella used to talk about it for hours. Blackwall is lucky he is allowed to stay, at least he is not boring.” Varric’s mind flashed to Sebastian, the choir boy would have given him a proper lecture on why he should not have lead Cassandra on. Draining the pint he motioned for another, if he could still remember Sebastian there had not yet been enough alcohol.  
“I suppose our Inquisitor is up with Cullen now, Blackwall is probably either chopping wood or working on that rocking horse, or is it a gryphon?” Dorian reached past Varric and grabbed a bowl of nuts.  
“Speaking of nuts, what is this rumor about you and Bull?” Varric laughed as Dorian sputtered.  
“People know about that?”   
“It is said you like to play bind the mage, and sometimes he even buys you dinner.” Varric took another long drink.  
Dorian sighed, “I suppose it is not as if we have been subtle, but I had hoped.”  
“What? That you could find comfort in the arms of another and not have it turn into a …. Thing?” Varric’s voice grew loud. “I am sorry, I am not good company, I should go to my room.” Varric got off the bar stool and dropped what he hoped was enough to cover his tab and a tip. The world spun as he headed to his room, shit the book he bought Cassandra was most likely still sitting there on his desk.  
The air was dark and cool as he walked along the Battlements, toward the rooms above the garden, perhaps one of those is clean enough to sleep in. A flash of a memory of Cassandra riding him in his bed made him groan and he tripped. Maker’s balls, he was drunk, his ancestors would be ashamed of his low tolerance.   
“Varric, what are you doing up here?” Cassandra helped him to his feet. “Maker preserve us, did you drink the bar clean?”  
“Go away Cassie, if I wanted to be lectured I would have gone to you right away.” Varric barked as he tried to pull away.  
“Varric I am not trying to lecture you, I am just concerned, and your room is not on this side of the Keep.” Cassandra started to pull him in to his room instead of the empty garden rooms.  
“I know where my room is Cassie; I was not going to my room.” Varric sounded childish in his mind.  
“I am sorry, I just assumed… Is Bianca here? You really are drunk.” Cassandra blushed and looked away.  
“No, she went home to her husband,” Varric pulled away and tripped for his effort. “Like I told you last week Seeker, which is what you wanted me to call you isn’t it.”  
“Varric, I am sorry, I was jealous.” Cassandra tried to help him up again.  
“You don’t need to apologize, just leave me alone.” Varric pulled and Cassandra fell on him. “Maker’s balls if you cannot keep your balance sober, how did you expect to walk me to my room?”  
“Varric, there is no need to be childish. I get it you want me to leave, just let me get up and I will go.”  
“Let you up?” Varric realized then that he had wrapped his arms around Cassandra, pinning her to his chest. “Oh Cassie I missed you.” He sighed as he pulled her lips down to his. Could they forget the last week, the fighting? Maker help him it was all he wanted as she melted into him.  
“I heard there was a drunken dwarf on the battlements that needed an escort back to his room. The guards thought I could carry him and save his legs from being broken.” Cassandra pulled away and sat up against the battlement wall. Varric looked up at the stars.   
“Try it Bull, Bianca will be waiting for you with a fresh bolt if you do.” Varric stood up and waited for the world to stop spinning.   
“Dorian was worried because he said you drank twice as much as you usually do. He said you came close to drinking enough to make me go under a table.” Bull laughed. “Maybe I can get the Inquisitor here to heal you up a bit.”  
Varric stood up scowling and started toward the stairs down into the garden. If they were not going to shut up until he got to his room then that is where he was going. He successfully made it down half the stairs when he stepped wrong and fell down the rest. Maker’s balls owe, he thought as Cassandra and Bull made it to the bottom of the stairs. He groaned as Bull lift him and carry him to his room, in the main hall a Scout was asked to get the Inquisitor sent to his room.  
It did not take long for not only Sarah, but Cullen to show up. “Oh Varric, what did you do?” Sarah, The Inquisitor asked and shooed the men from the room.  
“The stairs moved when I tried to go down them.” Varric laughed and then winced.  
“Ok I am going to heal what I can, how stupid do you want to feel in the morning.” The inquisitor asked.  
“What are you asking?” Varric did not relish the thought of how much pain he would be in the next day.  
“The hangover you are going to have in the morning, Maker’s Breath Varric, I need you to list what hurts the most first and I will heal you until I need to use Lyrium. You know I do not like to use it around Cullen, so don’t mention a bruise if your leg is broken.  
“Ok, ribs for sure, these here.” Varric winced as he pointed to his left side. The pain eased as the soothing tingle of magic healed the bones. “Left leg, not sure if it is broken but I would not want to stand on it either.” Again the tingle eased the pain.  
The inquisitor ran her hand over his cheek and whispered a final chant. “I did not heal all of your wounds Varric, they are necessary to learn from.” A kiss on the cheek made him blush. “Cullen and I were on our way to look at the stars from my Balcony. Do you need anything else tonight?”  
“No, go be with Cullen, there is a bottle of Orlesian red wine on my desk, take it with you.” Varric offered. “Thank you.”  
“You are welcome, Cullen does not like to drink, but thank you.” The Inquisitor stopped and started to speak again.  
“Are you telling me he pays the barkeeper off to make me assume he is drinking? What is it Apple Juice?” Varric laughed.  
“I was not supposed to mention it, please don’t tell him I told you. He enjoys spending time with you, but drinking makes it harder for him to recognize the early signs of Lyrium withdrawal.”  
“Your secret is safe with me.” Varric chuckled and looked over at Cassandra. She stayed quiet in the corner with a concerned look on her face.  
“Can you stay with Varric tonight Cassandra? I can send for Cole, if you would rather but I am afraid he will not get enough rest. Cole will spend all night try to fix him, and he needs to sleep.” The Inquisitor asked.  
“If that is what you want.” Cassandra answered and sat in a chair near the corner of the room.  
“I do not need a babysitter, Inquisitor.” Varric said.  
The inquisitors voice was gentle, “You fell down stairs and drank enough to make The Iron Bull get a hangover. Humor me, I will relax better knowing someone is here, would you rather I stay? Cullen always has better things to do than to stargaze.”  
“I can tell when I am being manipulated Inquisitor, go spend time with Curly.” Varric sighed and settled down. “Cassie, there is a bottle of Red wine on the desk and a new book from Tevinter next to it if you get bored. It isn’t poetry; it is about the fade and lyrium.”  
“Varric, you keep calling me Cassie…” Cassandra started with more than a hint of disapproval in her voice.  
“I will do better tomorrow Cassie, I am too drunk still to care tonight.” Varric snapped. “Drink the wine, don’t drink the wine, read the book or not up to you, I bought them for you before we fought.”  
“I am sorry Varric, I will sit here and read. Thank you, try to sleep.” Cassandra’s voice softer, loving, a light in the corner flickered and then Cassandra lowered the other lights. The memories of the other times he lay in bed as she turned down lights flashed through his mind. She was usually naked, the dimples on her bottom begging to be bitten something he was always willing to do when she rejoined him in bed.  
Varric eyes grew heavy as Cassandra settled down in the corner to read. She had grabbed a glass of wine, and drank it as she started the book. The light from the candle washed over her face, He could not believe that she was in his room, even if it was only at the request of the Inquisitor. “You are so beautiful Cassie,” He blurted out, the effects of too much alcohol and the trip down the stairs was too much to overcome, a sigh and then he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have patiently been waiting for new smut, sorry I accidently got him too drunk for smut. Soon though I promise. ;)


	6. Fighting for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra and Varric fight for what they want.

Cassandra drank the last of her cup of wine reaching for the bottle to pour another glass she realized she had polished off the bottle. The book definitely needed another glass of wine to sense. She shook her head realizing her head was swimming. She looked over at Varric, he was sleeping on his bed, it was late and she either needed to go to bed or find more wine.   
Standing she looked around for a pillow, and a way to make the chair more comfortable. The spare pillows on Varric’s bed looked inviting but she grabbed one and searched for a blanket. Sighing she gave up there was only the one on his bed. She could get through one night of sleeping next to him. He would wake up with a hangover anyway.  
Carefully she removed her armor she had a simple linen shirt under it and a pair of long knickers under her pants. Laying down facing Varric she made sure she was on the edge of the bed. It took all her willpower to not reach out and stroke his face, relaxed and carefree. Cassandra curled her hand under her chin and tried to keep her eyes open memorizing the lines on his face. This was the last night she would give into the fantasy that they could be together. Lazy and tired she blinked her eyes closed, and the darkness turned to dreams.  
A soft moan woke Cassandra. Varric’s arm was draped over her pinning her to the bed. Soft kisses trailed along her neck and shoulder. Her head was foggy, the wine still held on as a hand cupped her breast over her shirt. Turning she looked at Varric, he had a dopey look on his face as he leaned in. Cassandra leaned forward and then pulled back. She was mad, maker’s breath he was all she wanted. One last time, it would not hurt, she leaned in and kissed Varric.   
Varric’s lips demanded everything as he pulled down her pants and removed her shirt. He groaned as he removed what little clothing he had been wearing the night before after the Inquisitor healed his wounds. He slid his body over hers and Cassandra bucked against him as he entered her. Her body welcomed him like he belonged there.   
Varric took control, he played her like a hand of wicked grace, and he was a master as he bit at her breast and pumped into her. Cassandra moaned loud as he increased the tempo. As he sucked on her nipple Cassandra realized she was fighting a losing battle, her body shattered as he knew it would her legs had wrapped around his hips, thick and comfortable between her legs. Bit by bit the pulsating rhythm stopped and she relaxed on the bed.   
Varric rolled off and pulled her toward him, neither one said anything as he wrapped his arm around her and she leaned her head on his chest. There were words that needed to be said, but neither one could hold their own at the moment. Curling her hand on his chest hair she let herself fall asleep again.  
The sound of muffled laughter woke Cassandra and the door closing made her sit up in bed. She blinked her eyes and tried to make sense of her surroundings. She could see to Varric’s desk where a large basket was sitting, a sheet of parchment was visible. It took a minute and then it all sunk in, she had slept with Varric again and someone had been in the room. Maker’s breath who knew that she had slept with him again.  
“Cassie lay back down.” Varric mumbled and reached for Cassandra.  
“Varric someone was in here.” Cassandra said.  
A hand tugged at her arm, “Dorian came to heal the rest of my injuries, including the hangover. Andraste’s tits, that was a welcome wake up call.”   
“I am still mad at you Varric, I should not have… oh maker I am weak.” Cassandra stood up bringing the sheet with her, Varric smiled up at her nude and now uncovered. She wanted to kneel before him and tease him until he begged for her to stop. Her lips tingled at the thought, but instead she set out looking for her clothes.  
“Who was with Dorian?” Cassandra insisted.  
“Sera, why?” Varric sat up, “Cassie what are you looking for?”  
“That little twit took my clothes Varric.” Cassandra wanted to cry, she would have to walk back to her room wrapped in a sheet.  
“Are you sure, Dorian said she came to bring you breakfast. Isn’t there food on my desk?” Varric rubbed his forehead and shook his head.  
Cassandra walked to the desk and grabbed the basket and brought it back to Varric’s bed. “How much food did they think we would need? Varric last night meant nothing. Where are my clothes? “  
Varric grunted and then pulled the note out of the basket. “Good morning we have decided, well, all of us except Cullen he says we should leave you alone, to lock you both in a room until you work out your differences. You have enough food and water to last a full day, and a chamber pot in the dressing room. Varric I saw you with Bianca, she is not what you want. Make it right. We all love you both, you deserve to be happy. Signed with a heart Sarah.”  
“They locked the door?” Cassandra went to the door and pulled on the nob. “  
Varric laughed, “Cassandra I know what happened to your clothes, look at this.”   
A small note on the bottom of the page written in Sera’s impatient script, “Breaches just get in the way, nice tits Cassie.” It had a picture of what was supposed to be Cassandra sleeping with her breasts sticking out.  
“What are we going to do?” Cassandra sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.  
The bed moved and then Varric pressed himself against her back. “Cassie, please forgive me.”   
“There is nothing to forgive Varric, but I do not want to continue.” Cassandra pulled away as Varric’s lips touched her neck.  
“Please Cassie, this last week was horrible.” Varric said trying to stop her from moving away. “I hated leaving with you so angry, is there anything I can do?”  
“I will not be made into a fool again Varric.” Cassandra leaned against the wall facing Varric. “I do not know what they want from me, and what is this nonsense about you not wanting Bianca? I saw you, I saw your face.” Cassandra wailed out trying to keep calm.  
Varric frowned. “I know what you saw I don’t blame you for being upset, but why throw it all away because for one moment I looked at Bianca longing for someone that will never be mine?” His voice was calm but Cassandra understood the hurt and anger when he punched the wall.  
Cassandra’s fist clenched, she wanted him more than she wanted to be right, but she did not want to go through the pain of losing Varric over again when Bianca decided to come back. Leaning against the wall she let herself slip to the floor, Varric approached and Cassandra held out a hand to stop him.  
“I don’t know how to comfort you if you won’t let me near you.” Varric admitted.  
“I don’t want comfort I want to take my sword hit things. I want to find a recruit and practice until he begs for me to stop.” Cassandra growled out, she would rather deal with anger than with pain.  
“Fine hit me I deserve it, what did Henry the new kid ever do to you?” Varric offered.  
Cassandra looked at him and punched him in the gut. With a grunt he bent over, “you are right that helped.”  
Taking a deep breath Varric came up with an idea, “Let’s take down the bed and set up some space for real hand to hand fighting practice.”  
“I cannot fight you and hold up this sheet Varric.” Cassandra argued.  
“If someone came into this room to attack you would you really not fight back because you don’t want to be naked?”  
“That is not the point.” Cassandra snapped.  
“Are you afraid I will see that you lost close to a stone while I was gone and that last night when we woke up and made love I gave you a hickey just under your left breast.” Varric pressed.  
Cassandra stood up and swung at Varric, “You stupid man, why can’t you leave me alone?” The sheet fell off her body as she lunged forward.  
“So you still have some spark in you, good help me move the bed.” Varric laughed and started pushing the bed against a far wall.  
When the bed was moved they stood in front of each other. Cassandra wanted to hide; Varric looked her up and down, “what now?”  
“Did you forget to eat while I was gone Cassie?” Varric laughed as she swung at him. She did not need any other prompting, the couple hit and kicked and punched at each other. At one point Varric had Cassandra pinned to the floor and all she could concentrate on was his erection pressing into her back. She pushed him off and stood back up. Again they punched and fought each other until at last Cassandra dropped to the floor tired.  
“Varric that’s enough,” She panted. This time she did not stop Varric from holding her as she cried, her anger abated.  
“Cassie, can we stop fighting now?” Varric kissed the top of her head as she leaned on his shoulder.  
“I love you Varric, I cannot watch you be in love with someone else.” Cassandra admitted.  
“Cassie,” Varric almost whispered it as he tilted her head up and kissed her with slow hungry lips and then sighed. “I was wrong I wanted Bianca once, but she is no longer mine. I love you and I love that you can kick my ass.”  
Cassandra hit him again and Varric grunted. “Varric I cannot do this again, this pain this hurt.”  
“I cannot promise to never cause you pain but it will never be intentional.” Varric tried to help her up but Cassandra kissed his chest and then kissed a trail down the front of his body. “Maker’s breath Cassie.” He choked out as she took him into her mouth.  
Cassandra licked the tip of his hard cock and sucked it all in. She loved the sensation on her tongue as it slid in and out of her mouth; she took in as much as she could and massaged his bottom pulling him close. Varric’s low moans and the pressure of his fingers pushing on the back of her head turned her on more than she thought it would.  
“Stop Cassie, if you don’t …” Varric shuddered as she continued her efforts. His hips bucked as her mouth was filled with the effect of the blowjob. She jumped as it surged into her mouth but did not stop until Varric relaxed against her. “You should have stopped.”  
Cassandra wiped her mouth and smiled. “I have wanted to do that since I woke up. Let’s eat breakfast and figure this all out.”  
“Let’s just put the mattress on the floor and eat on that.” Varric said as Cassandra grabbed the basket.  
“I hurt all over,” Cassandra laughed as she sat on the bed.  
“What is in the basket?” Varric asked.  
“Hmm bread, cheese, meat, wine, oh Andraste’s knickers, a couple healing potions, and desert.” Cassandra handed Varric a healing potion, it did not take long for the sparring match wounds to be healed. Cassandra took out enough food to feed them both. When they got done with the food the conversation started again.  
“So we agree, no more talk of breaking up right?” Varric asked.  
“I love you Varric.” Cassandra started.  
“I love you too, so we stay together right?” Varric asked.  
“What if Bianca comes back?” Cassandra looked away unwilling to see any affection that he may still hold for his old love.  
“You don’t have anyone in your past that wouldn’t give you pause? I do not want to be with Bianca, I want to be with you.” Varric said as he pressed Cassandra down to the mattress.  
“Varric, I am not as beautiful as she is.” Cassandra argued as his head lowered to one of her nipples.  
“Who said?” Varric replied as he switched nipples.  
“I have eyes, she was perfect and I am a scarred warrior.” Cassandra gasped as his kisses followed a similar path to the one she had taken with her mouth earlier.  
“You taste like honey,” Varric said as his tongue found her clit. She moaned as he lifted her bottom for better access. His fingers joined his tongue Cassandra moaned and her body shook as he succeeded in bringing her to orgasm, she cried out for more and he obliged. He lifted her legs and put them on his shoulders. Varric chuckled as she arched against him.  
“Yes please.” Cassandra begged as he drove himself into her. “Oh Varric harder.” She sobbed as he picked up speed. Her body shook as waves of orgasms assaulted her. He cried out as he joined her and then he lowered legs and fell forward and bit at her nipples as he moved to face her.  
“You are so beautiful Cassie.” Varric sighed   
“Stop it, Varric.” Cassandra laughed. “I am cold.”  
“Cassandra do you think I am ugly?” Varric asked.  
“No! You are very handsome, why would you ask that?” Cassandra frowned at the thought.  
“My nose has been broken so many times it is crooked and I have as many scars as you do.” Varric stood and grabbed a blanket. “You are beautiful to me.”  
Cassandra sighed. “I love you.”  
Varric laughed. “I love you too, when do you think they will let us out of the room?”  
“Who cares, maybe tomorrow?” Cassandra cuddled up against Varric under the blanket and kissed him long and slow.  
“Sounds good to me,” Varric laughed as she climbed on top of him. “This is going to be a long day isn’t it?”  
Cassandra moaned as she settled herself over him “I am afraid so my love.” Their lovemaking was slow and sensual until the both lay panting on the bed, sweaty and spent they stopped only long enough to nap and eat. Neither one even checked the door until the next day, when it was found unlocked with a note taped to the door. “Do Not Disturb” Cassandra’s clothing sat in a bag on the floor.


	7. Wicked Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varric plays Wicked Grace with the people he cares about.

Varric grinned as he looked around at the table full of his friends, the card game was almost over and Cassie was looking tired. He hoped they would be going to his room tonight; there was a small gift to show his affection on his pillow. First he needed to talk to Sarah the Inquisitor, the other Sera drank so much she was under the table taking a nap already. Iron Bull dared her to try a foul concoction he found in a ruin in the Emerald Graves. Her small body was no match for the ancient alcohol.   
Cullen was currently losing his shirt quite literally, Sarah laughed as Dorian noted long scratch marks on his back, Josephine helped by pointing out the bite mark on his collar bone. “Be careful with our Commander Inquisitor, we may yet need to use him to raise funds we get offers for him daily.”  
“I guess they will have to take him slightly used or not at all.” Sarah said, but her eyes spoke of the love she had for him.  
“My love, I am trying to not lose this hand of cards.” Cullen scowled his hand must be bad for him to have that look on his face.”  
“Come on Cullen show your hand.” Josie said with a smirk, she had him again and Cullen laid down his cards. With a grunt Cullen stood and pulled off his pants, his small cloths were only thing left between him and complete nudity.  
“Cullen are you willing to admit defeat or are you going to try to best me again.” Josephine asked with a glint in her eye.  
“That was just a bad hand there is no way I will lose this time Ambassador.” Cullen grumbled and rubbed his arms, a draft blew through the room and everyone showed signs of being chilled.  
“I would be willing to help warm you up,” Sarah leaned into the Cullen and kissed his cheek.  
“Curly I do believe our Inquisitor is trying to distract you.” Varric chuckled as Cullen blushed.  
“Never,” but Sarah leaned her head against his shoulder as Cullen looked at his cards. “I do believe I have had too much wine.”  
“Blast it I will take three cards.” Cullen barked as he tossed his cards to the table.  
Josephine took 2 and everyone waited with baited breath, No bids were made, he only had his small cloths left and that was the implied prize. Josephine smiled as she showed her hand. Cullen turned bright red as he pulled down his small cloths under the table and placed them in the pile of his forfeit clothing.  
“I win,” Josephine laughed and repeated her warning to Cullen, never bet against an Antivan.  
“Ok Let’s give Cullen some time to collect himself ladies,” Varric laughed as the poor man sat bright red in the chair.  
“Ok my love, I was going to go back to my room unless you had other plans.” Cassandra bent down and kissed him, they had given up hiding their relationship since they made up after the fight. “Besides I have no desire to see our Commander naked.”  
“Well I do,” Dorian spoke up and then a moment later, “Owe.” Bull had an innocent look on his face which said a lot to Varric about what happened. Quickly people started leaving.  
“Inquisitor, you have seen Cullen naked enough, can I speak with you a moment?” Varric rocked as he explained how much her friendship meant, and how much he needed a night where he could see her as a person and not some holy symbol.   
“Also, thank you so much for helping me come to my senses about Bianca. I never realized how much I gave of myself waiting for her.” Varric looked at his feet embarrassed.  
A soft kiss on the top of his head made him look up. “Sometimes we need a kick in the pants to know what we really want I am glad you are happy, Cassandra looks happy too. I wonder if Cullen remembered he has a change of clothes in my room or if he ran all the way back to his quarters.”  
“Go be with your man Inquisitor.” Varric laughed as Sarah walked away her hips swayed under her robes. “For the sake of the story we all are going to write about this, is it true you don’t wear anything under that robe?”  
Sarah looked back and winked. “Where do you think Cassandra got the idea for her outfit tonight?”  
Varric imagined Cassandra standing before him in a long dress, simple but he had admired how it draped over her breasts, a couple times he swore he could see her nipples. Maker’s breath why was he still standing there. “You are a gift from the Maker, I take back all of that mortal talk from earlier. Good night everyone,” Varric laughed as he rushed out of the room to catch up with his lover.  
He caught up with Cassie she was in the stairwell on the way up to his rooms. “One moment my love,” he pushed her against the wall, her breath heavy as he tried to control his breathing. Varric’s hand pulled up her dress and with the other hand he reached under and found his hand rubbing against her already damp pussy.  
Varric leaned forward and he was rewarded with a generous kiss from Cassandra. “Did Sarah tell you why she stopped wearing small cloths?” Cassandra teased as the kiss ended.  
“No why?” Varric asked as his fingers explored, Cassie’s breathing changed as he rubbed against her clit.”  
“She said it was to make flings in the tower easier, she dated a little but nothing serious, oh Maker please don’t stop.” Cassandra cried as he rubbed her in a way he knew she liked.  
“So you wore this dress for a reason did you? I hurt I want you so bad Cassandra,” Cassie nudged him away a broken sob escaped as he broke contact with her clit.  
Cassie knelt down on the stairs and pulled her dress up over her bottom Varric growled as he undid his pants and found the right stair to stand on so he was the right height and pushed his way into her. He held onto the railing and used no self-control, he imagined himself a mage looking for love in a dark stairwell and his strokes got faster, more hungry, any minute someone could find them and punish them for breaking the rules.  
Cassandra moaned as his hand that did not hold the banister dug into her hip. A faint click of a door several floors below turned him on, he rolled his hips and she screamed as her orgasm rippled through her. He joined her not long after as people down below giggled. They straightened their clothing and caught their breath. Varric put a finger over his lips and grabbed her hand and they ran up the rest of the flight of stairs into his room not far from the stairwell.  
Once in the room the both stripped and Cassie pushed him to the floor, the thrill of nearly being caught in the act spurred them on. Cassie straddled her body over Varric’s and her body accepted his cock like an old friend. He moaned as she took him in and reached back and grabbed his ankles as she rode him hard and fast. This time lasted just slightly longer than the time in the stairwell as they collided together and laughed.  
“Cassie, we have sex on the floor far too often for people of our age, can we please go to bed before we cuddle.” Varric chuckled as Cassandra moved off him. The both got up and walked to his bed Varric jumped on his bed and waited for her to notice the small box on her pillow.  
“Varric, what did you do now?” Cassandra grabbed the package.  
“Only found a small token to keep with you when we are apart.” Varric smiled as she opened the gift and lifted a chain holding a chantry symbol. It was drakestone, the red stone sparkled in the light of the fireplace. “I did not have it enchanted; Dagna says she would love to put whatever enchantment on it you want.”  
The chain was long enough it slipped over her head. “I love it,” she said as it rested between her breasts.  
“I love you” Varric said as he pulled her down to him.  
“Oh Varric, if anyone had told me we would be here when I first met you.” Cassandra sighed and put her head on his chest, her short hair brushed against his chin and her fingers went to his chest hair. He loved the feeling of her fingers oh his skin as she toyed with sections of hair. “I love you too.”  
“Tomorrow the Inquisitor is going to start scouting those Elven ruins, the ones Morrigan is worried about. Are you worried?” Varric asked his eyes feeling heavy.  
“No, Sarah has it under control, I imagine you and I will be held back to help coordinate efforts. Sarah respects your communication skills.” Cassandra yawned and nuzzled his cheek before settling down.  
“You mean she likes that I can hide bullshit in a flowery letter and they thank us for the fertilizer, isn’t that what made you so angry with me?” Varric chuckled, his left hand going to play with her short hair.  
“As long as you don’t plan on lying to me again we should be fine.” Cassandra pinched him playfully, both too tired to do anything but tease each other.  
“Like you would believe me my love, do you know what you will be doing?” A sigh escaped his lips relaxed and content.  
“No, is this really wanted to talk about?” Cassandra kissed his chest.   
“No, but I am enjoying your company.” Varric admitted glad she did not look up and see the blush on his face.  
“Go to sleep my love, I will be here in the morning and the morning after.” Cassandra laughed but Varric thanked the maker, the Ancestors, and Mythal for good measure as he let himself drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter, thank you for reading along. :-)


End file.
